Stars In The Sky
by Mistress of Morgoth
Summary: Future version of Harry Potter. Darn, I suck at summaries. Well, anyway, read&reveiw! This is my first Fanfic; no REALLY harsh reviews... please..?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!! Well, I do own my Sirius Plushie, but NOTHING ELSE!**

**_Chapter One - The Platform_**

The platform was bustling about with activity, the atomosphere buzzing with excitement and anxiety; and within these confusing walls, were a few who was here for the first time.

Lily Potter was the younger child of Harry and Cho Potter. She had inherited sure markings of both of her parents; such as Harry's green eyes and mischiveousness, Cho's thick, glossy black hair (to Lily's satisfaction; she wasn't too keen on having heridtary messy hair like her father's) and cleverness. On the other hand, her older brother, James, who was older than Lily by two years, had only inherited Harry's qualities save his eyes; he had Cho's eyes. His hair stuck up in all directions; a problem that his father knew would be a major pain in the rear once he had to attend school balls.

"Have fun, Lily and _behave_, James," Cho shot James an all-knowing look. "Hey!" James said angrily, "you told Lily to have fun, why shouldn't I?"

"Because fun for you is most likely a living hell for others," Harry said simply, although he was grinning at his son. He was most fond of him; especially for his talent in Quidditch (He was the Keeper on the House team) and in pulling pranks. Though he was never a trickster as great as the James Potter that was his father, he had rather missed wreaking occasional havoc in the castle, much to the agitation of the caretaker Argus Filch.

James grinned sheepishly at his father. Making other's lives a living hell, of course, was a crime both father and son was guilty of, but both of them considered it a rightly praise to be reminded of it.

Cho scowled at her husband and pretended to whack him in the head. Harry, to his wife pleasant surprise, played along; he dramatically staggered for a while, and fell halfway to the ground before snapping up again. All four of them laughed, but there was another laughter mingled in the happy scene.

"Having fun, eh? Well, well, Potter, I'd wondered what your children would look like... and look, he turned out to be a miniature replica of yourself." Draco Malfoy looked gloatingly, over his sloping, ski-jump nose, at the young James.

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy. Turns out that your kid's a indentical twin of your wife... tut, tut, I feel sorry for her, poor thing...."

Harry's family could hardly supress their reaction to this; Draco's wife was Pansy - Pansy Parkinson, who was shrilly trying to convince a pug-faced girl to wear a frilly, pink cardigan made of chiffon that reminded Harry and Cho of the dreadful shawl that the toadlike Professor Umbridge used to wear.

"But Muuuum, that is so totally not 'in'!" The girl shrieked to her mother. Pansy, apparantly, had gained more weight after she'd left Hogwarts. The waist of her jeans were dangerously tight, and Cho couldn't help but notice that a seam was starting to split around her bottom. They all watched with supressed giggles as the mother and daughter quarreled on, and witnessed Ms Malfoy grab the girl by her foot and forcefully wrap the cardigan around her. At this Draco turned a delicate shade of crimson and stalked away, muttering to himself.

At the departure of Malfoy, another figure made its way toward the Potter Party. It was a group of redheads, apart from a few among their number, and before they came to focus, Harry ran to greet them. "Ron!!" he shouted with unmistakeable glee. "I haven't seen you in AGES!"

Ron seemed equally eager to see his friend. "I've been busy see, at the Ministry. Some old bloke's been trying to hex something called keyhoards-"

"Keyboards, Ron," Interjected his wife, Hermione. "Oh. Right." Ron grinned. "Should've taken Muggle Studies earlier, Ron... it's a miracle that you passed the Ministry's exam with only one year of preparation..." Hermione continued, but her husband cut her off. "He hexed them so that they latch onto Muggle's fingers and drain the blood outta them... mind you, it wasn't a pretty sight, and St Mungo's had a nightmare trying to sort it all through...memory charms and stuff. "

The Potters shuddered at the thought. "Ah, ickle Ronnikins, ickle Ronnikin's ickle child starting dear old Hogwarts?" Fred piped up, seeing Ron's brown-haired son followed by a redheaded girl who looked an age or two younger and very, very miserable. "But mummy, why can't I go to Hogwarts with Sean and-"

"Anna, for the hundreth time, you can't go to Hogwarts until you've been admitted." Hermione told the girl in a weary voice.

"Shaddap Fred, I'm not eleven anymore," Ron said, going pink in the ears. George and Fred's children - Secilia and Serena, a pair of redheaded twins who were the daughters of Fred and Angelina Weasley; and another pair of blonde twins, Jordan and Josh, the sons of Katie and George, were all in fourth year, three years above Lily and the Malfoy girl. The Potters and the Weasleys all stood and talked; the conversation between the children rather loud, until the familiar whistle pierced the air.

"Well, we'd all better go," Hermione said, kissing Sean goodbye and gesturing to the other parents.

"Yes, I suppose so," Said Katie chirpily. Angelina and Cho nodded their agreement.

The fathers, however, seemed reluctant to let their children go. Fred grabbed both Serena and Secilia into a massive bear hug, causing them to moan about something that vaguely sounded like 'you're embarrasing us, dad...'

Ron waved dejectedly at Sean, who, by the looks of it, had grown to be more like Hermione than his father. His face was set and serious, an expression that looked positively dreadful when he stood next to the double Weasley twins, all whom were absolutely beaming with pleasure.

Lily and James looked rather happy too, but Harry however, seemed a little bit melancholy as they left. "Its going to be a lot quieter when Lily isn't here," he said softly to Cho.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cho looked up into Harry's eyes, and giggled as the Hogwarts Express started up.

"....maybe not," he finally admitted, "Maybe some quiet's good for a change," he said brightly.

"Right," Cho laughed, and waved at the train which disappeared into the mountains.

(A/U: Liked it? Good. Now do me a favor and review. Didn't like it? Review anyway. And no flames please, but constructive critisism is always welcome. :D)


End file.
